


Live Life to the Meme-iest

by HamThePan



Series: Chatroom Where It Happens [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Has Issues, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm not sorry, Just shouting, Memes, No Plot, They just argue a lot, What am I doing, google translate french, i don't speak french, probably out of character, so many memes, some song lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dollface: hi bored, im dolely<br/>°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°<br/>Another Hamilton text AU. Don't sue me, please. I'm trying my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again! Writing more weird stuff with no actual plot for no actual reason.  
> (Except?? This time it has Chapters. And Memes™.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Peggy

**Alabama Hammerman:** guys im bored

 **Dollface:** Hi bored, I'm dolely

 **In The Place To Be:** i

 **Alabama Hammerman:** nice to meet u dolely

 **Dollface:** fukcingnhg

 **Margarita™:** congrats u played urself

 **Dollface:** gtfo

 **In The Place To Be:** calm down now childremn

 **In The Place To Be:** alex arent u at work

 **Alabama Hammerman:** arent  _u_ at work

 **Hunkules Multigrain:** we're all at work shut up

 **Alabama Hammerman:** im still bored

 **Margarita™:** how abt u,,,,,,,, work,,,,,,

 **Elizabest:** WORK WORK

 **Angelica:** angelica

 **Elizabest:** WORK WORK

 **Elizabest:** elizaa

 **Elizabest:** WORK WORK

 **Margarita™:** no

 **Angelica:** peggy ur a failure

 **Margarita™:** ik

 **M. Lewis:** nice to meet u still bored im maria

 **Alabama Hammerman:** i SWEAR to GOD

 **Lafayert:** u called

 **Alabama Hammerman:** thats it im done im OUT

 **In The Place To Be:** hi done im OUT, im john

 **Alabama Hammerman** has left the chat

 **In The Place to Be** added  **Alabama Hammerman**

 **Dollface:** ur stuck in hell

**Alabama Hammerman:** _f r e e m e_

**Margarita™:** free willy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Elizabest:** P EG GY

 **Margarita™:** thats my name dont wear it out

 **M. Lewis:** wow

 **Hunkules Multigrain:** i s2g

 **A Dot Burr:** Alexander, don't you have work to be doing

 **Alabama Hammerman:** no

 **Alabama Hammerman:** ive already done most of the paperwork for the next two weeks sooo

 **In The Place To Be:** rip

 **A Dot Burr:** I should've figured.

 **A Dot Burr** has left the chat

 **Dollface:** who added burr in the first place

 


	2. Getting Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alabama Hammerman: we gotta get some things straight
> 
> Margarita™: im offended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author addresses, and then promptly ignores her own plotholes.
> 
> Alabama Hammerman- Alex  
> In The Place To Be- John  
> Dollface- Dolley Payne  
> Margarita™- wwho knows  
> Angelica- idk her name is rlly complicated  
> Elizabest- ???  
> Tjeffsin- Thomas  
> M. Lewis- Maria  
> Lafayetti- Lafayett  
> Hunkules Multigrain- Hercules

**Alabama Hammerman:** we gotta get some things straight

 **Margarita™** : im offended

 **Hunkules Multigrain:** hi offended im dad

 **In The Place To Be:** ;)

 **Elizabest:** this conversation went so many different ways all at once

 **Alabama Hammerman:** we gotta get some things sorted

 **Angelica:** ur life?

 **Tjeffsin:** your notes?

 **In The Place To Be:** your apartment?

 **Alabama Hammerman:** one. Rude

 **Alabama Hammerman:** two. Who even added jeffershit

 **Dollface:** oops

 **In The Place To Be:** this is such a mess

 **Tjeffsin:** so is alex's life

 **Angelica:** i cant believe im saying this but?? Jeffershit isnt wrong

 **Tjeffsin:** ;)

 **Alabama Hammerman:** dolly who even added u

 **Dollface:** no idea

 **Margarita™:** oops

 **M. Lewis:** i chexk my phone and came back to this what the hell

 **Elizabest:** the sooner u dont question it the better

 **M. Lewis:** what

 **Elizabest:** exactly

 **Alabama Hammerman:** a n y w a y

 **Alabama Hammerman:** why is dolley here and ehy the frcujk is jeffershit here

 **Dollface:** im just here for memes B)

 **Margarita™:** dolleys my meme dealer

 **Angelica:** as long as it isnt drugs idc

 **Dollface** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Margarita™** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Angelica:** u dont also buy drugs do u

 **Margarita™:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,no

 **In The Place To Be:** I

 **In The Place To Be:** call his chat alex's life bc its a mess

 **Alabama Hammerman:** jogn what the hell

 **Alabama Hammerman:** i have done NOTHING to DESERVE this form of TREATMENT

 **In The Place To Be:** thats me. Jogn.

**_Tjeffsin renamed the chat Alex's Life_ **

**Alabama Hammerman:** I

**_Alabama Hammerman removed Tjeffsin from the conversation_ **

**M. Lewis:** spoopy scary skeletons

 **Dollface:** send shivers down ur spine

 **Margarita™:** i waNT TO JOIN BUT I DONT KNOE IT

 **Elizabest:** peggy ur a f a i l u r e

 **Margarita™:** i KNOW

 **Hunkules Multigrain:** oh look. Family discourse

 **In The Place To Be** : Discourse™

 **Angelica:** ooooo discourse?

 **Angelica:** oh wait its just my sisters bein stupid nvm

 **Margarita™:** im offended

 **M. Lewis:** hi offended im maria

 **Alabama Hammerman:** maria ur name is boring and plain

 **M. Lewis:** so is ur music taste but no one is pointing that out

 **Angelica:** now this is discourse i can get behind

 **In The Place To Be:** if u want real Discourse™ add jeffershit, lee, and seabury to a chat w/ alex

 **In The Place To Be:** at the same time

 **Angelica:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Alabama Hammerman:** Don't

 **Elizabest:** its gonna happen at some point now

 **Dollface:** d i s c o u r s e

 **Margarita™:** @ange do u even hve their contacts

 **Lafayetti:** oui oui mes amis lafayette has arrived in time for discourse

 **Hunkules Multigrain:** there is discourse all the time

 **Angelica:** ah yes. The french version of big foot. Lafayetti.

 **Lafayetti:** oui

 **Margarita™:** GUESS WHAT MONTH IS IT FUKRS

 **M. Lewis:** september?

 **Margarita™:** WRONG

 **Alabama Hammerman:** PRE HALLOWEEN

 **Margarita™:** PRE HALLOWEEN

_**Margarita™ renamed the chat to PRE HALLOWEEN** _

**Elizabest:** are u just now realizing this

 **Margarita™:** no

 **Angelica:** peggys a furry

 **Dollface:** i knew it

 **In The Place To Be:** what the hell

 **Alabama Hammerman:** so is laf

 **Lafayetti:** whats a furry

 **Margarita™:** NO?? IM???? NOT???? WHAT THE HELL

 **Angelica:** u were up until three am watching the lion king, its knockoffs, zootopia, bolt, and secret life of pets

 **Margarita™:** SAVE FOR THE TLK KNOCKOFFS THOSE ARE ALL GOOD MOVIES U CAN FIGHT ME

 **Alabama Hammerman:** _furry.jpg_ @laf

 **Angelica:** COME OVER TO MY ROOM AND I WILL

 **Lafayetti:** e w what the hell americans are weird

 **In The Place To Be:** there are french furries too u know

 **Dollface** : is no one gonna acknowledge the Sibling Discourse

 **Elizabest:** this happens a lot

 **M. Lewis:** nah

 **Hunkules Multigrain:** death eems like a good idea rn

 **Margarita™:** i would but like,,,, im under two blankets n rlly warm n not inclined to move

 **Angelica:** i hate u

 **Margarita™** : i hate me too

 **Alabama Hammerman:** okay so basically everything went to hell

 **Hunkules Multigrain** : that happens here a lot have u never noticed

 **Dollface:** did u guys know burr is lowkey a furry

 **In The Place To Be:** what

 **M. Lewis:** what

 **Dollface:** i mean what

 **Angelica:** why are we talking abt furries

 **Lafayetti:** i believe,,, u,,, brought them up,,,,,

 **Angelica:** shut up

 **Hunkules Multigrain:** I

 **Margarita™:** i wonder how many ppl at ur college are furries

 **Alabamam Hammerman:** t b h id rather not find out

 **Dollface:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,okay so i lied abt burr but jeffershit is def a furry

 **Elizabest** : what even is this chat

 **M. Lewis:** p sure its Hell™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu on tumblr @HamThePan!! I love asks n stuff!!
> 
> //was gonna add more to this chapter- but I'm kind of really lazy. Sorry my guys!
> 
> ///this chapter is all over the place and it's the exact reason as to why I shouldn't write at midnight.


End file.
